Destinos encontrados
by Kyonko Asakura
Summary: El equipo de Aang tiene nueva compañía que les traerá más problemas de los que se podrían imaginar. La Nación del fuego encuentra la decendencia de su armada militar. Y el principe Zuko...se reencuentra con una muy gran amiga...¿podrán ser algo más?


ahora escribo una historia para avatar =D ^^U  
lo siento....lo que pasa es que las escribo conforme vayan llegado a mi mente

**Aviso: Unicamente soy dueña del personaje de Aiko**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Aiko**

En Omashu Aang, Katara y Sokka descubren que deben ir al Estruendo Tierra 6 para descubrir a su maestro Tierra, estando dentro llegan justo en el momento en el quer la Bandida ciega, curiosamente una chica vestida como alguien de la nacion del fuego con una capucha negra para pasar desapercibeda se cienta junto a Katara para observar la pelea.

"hola" la chica comienza a hablarle a katara solo para llevarse bien con ella y esta le responde tranquilamente

"oh...hablas conmigo?" Katara gira para verla mientras la desconocida mira hacia la pelea

"asi es...parece que.. tú estas con alguien especial..¿no es asi?" sonríe un poco mostrando sus labios pintados de rojo

"si...ah disculpa, mi nombre es Katara..somos de la tribu..."

"agua...lo sé, no te disculpes..fue mi error debi presentarme primero.." se quita la capucha moostrando un cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel y se da la vuelta para darle la cara a su interlocutora para continuar la conversación "mi nombre es Aiko..mucho gusto" sonríe dulcemente hacia Katara

"el gusto es mio...y tu eres de aqui?"

"eso es algo que por el momento no puedo responderte...perdona"

"descuida nosotros..." Katara es interrumpida por los gritos de Sokka "disculpa un segundo.."

"claro" se sorprende un poco por la actitud euforica de el chico yy observa detenidamente al otro con el sombrero

"Sokka!!! quieres controlarte!!!"

"¿qué?!..espera" observa a la chica a lado de su hermana"quien es ella? es muy bonita"

"bueno es Aiko"

"hola linda, yo soy Sokka para servirte"

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando se dio el anincio de que la Bandida Ciega ganó el combate y buscaba a alguien que pudiera vencerla para lo que Aang se ofreció para hablar con ella pero ella se negó y lo derumbo pero antes de tocar las escaleras es detenido por los brazos de Aiko quien reaccionó al instante para salvarlo de posibles fracturas

"eso pudo dolerte mucho" Aang escucha una dulce voz femenina y mira hacia arriba para saber de quien podrá ser

"tienes razón..gracias mi nombre es Aang" le sonrie con su simpatica sonrisa

"yo soy Aiko, encantada"lo ayuda para que se ponga de pie y lo sacude un poco"te encuentras bien?"

"si...muchas gracias" se acomoda el sombrero

"cuando quieras, ahora les aconsejo salir de aqui"

Estando afuera entablan una pequeña conversación con la chica cuando iban camino a la academia de maestros Tierra

"y dime Aiko...ahora puedes decirnos de donde eres?" Katara seguia caminando a lado de ella

"me temo que no...lo siento" derepente en su hombro se para un lemur volador"ah? hola pequeño amigo" le acaricia la cabeza lentamente para no asustarlo

"vaya, parece que le agradas, ¿que dices amigo..te agradaría que nos acompañara?" el lemur le lame la mejilla a Aiko para responder a la pregunta

"parece que si" se rie dulcemente abrazando al lemur "espero que no les moleste que vaya con ustedes"

los tres intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron al mismo tiempo y respondieron al unisono"claro que no"

"en ese caso... dejenme decirles que aqui no encontrarán lo que buscan...vengan conmigo" comienza a correr hacia los barrios de la aristocracia y todos la miran extraño

"porque estamos aqui??" Aang la mira boquiabierto

"veras...tu buscas un maestro tierra, aquí puedes buscar uno, claro si cambiaste de opinion..."

"noo...estabien"

"de acuerdo..."

Minutos despues de ese último comentario ninguno se enteró de como lo hizo pero Aiko consiguio una audiencia con el dueño de la casa y al momento de estar dentro descubren a la persona que estaban buscando y por alguna razón el hombre accedio a que su hija se fuera con ellos y así de la nada consiguieron a dos nuevos tripulantes

"qué??!! como lo lográste?! dilo!" la joven Toph apuntaba furiosa contra Aiko exigiendo una explicación

"no puedo decirtelo pequeña" con los ojos llorozos mirando hacia el frente perdida en el horizonte

"pequeña??!! a quien le dices pequeña?"

"creo que esta de más si te lo contesto..." arquea una ceja aun perdida en el horizonte

Cuando tocan tierra para descansar un poco y casi todos estaban dormidos Toph es casi secuestrada e intenta gritar llamando la atención de Aiko quien corre a rescatarla y lanzarse a la espalda del atacante dejando a la pequeña libre de ataduras y haciendo que el secuestrador se de la vuelta y encienda fuego en su mano listo para atacarlas pero se detiene de la nada al descubrir quien es la que lo detuvo y reacciona soltandola y levantandose lentamente y encendiendo una pequeña fogata contemplando a la chica ignorando que Toph escapaba para despertar al resto

"Aiko..." se sienta en un extremo de la fogata aun observandola

"yo..." Aiko se sienta suavemente enfrente de él y lo mira lentamente

.............

"oigan.." hablando en voz baja para poderlos espiar"despierten..creo que Aiko tiene una cita deben ver esto..."

"Toph? qué?" Katara, Sokka y Aang la sigue hasta donde esta la fogata y los observan discretamente sin hacer ruido

"eso...tiene una cita.."

"con el principe Zuko?!"

"shhhh!!"

.............

"yo... no se que decir..."

"puedes empezar con...hola..si quieres"

"hace cuanto no te veo?"

"Aiko...sabes que no recuerdo bien...pero sé que tú si...¿por qué no lo respondes tu?"

"mm...porque querías a la niña?..."

"yo no busco a la niña...sabes lo que quiero.." se acerca a ella dejando poca distancia entre los dos

"supongo...pero no puedo ayudarte.." sin alejar su rostro de él

"yo sé que si...sé que puedes llevarme al Avatar" acerca más su rostro casi para besarla pero ella retrocede

"no" se levanta y se da la vuelta

"A...Aiko..espera"

"no Zuko..." lo ignora y regresa a camina hacia donde estaba el resto

"Alto Aiko, te lo ordeno!" se levanta señalandola

"si? Zuko..."

"ejem...segura que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión...solo esta vez?"

"no creo...ah y algo más que te quería preguntar..."

"que es?" mirandola con seriedad

"la princesa Ursa no te dijo que es de mala educación señalar a la gente de esa manera?" se da la vuelta para irse

"Aiko..." quedando sólo mira el cielo negro pensativo _'como puedo hablar con ella sin que se sienta mal...no fue culpa mía luego de la escuela que no nos vieramos nunca...y si lo fue..quisiera poder disculparme con ella de una manera correcta...talvez deba mencionarle este encuentro al tío Iroh, él puede decirme qué hacer...la he extrañado tanto...' _apaga la fogata para irse pero antes da la vuelta para mirar hacia atras donde se encontraba parte de su infancia...con Aiko

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
